Namor, the Sub-Mariner
Namor, also known as the Sub-Mariner, is the ruler of Atlantis. History Early life Namor was born to an Atlantean princess and a human man. Once Namor was old enough he became the new ruler of Atlantis. Later life Fantastic Four First encounter =Kidnapping Invisible Woman = When the Fantastic Four attended a science lecture the old scientist in charge of the demonstration turned out to be Narmor, the Sub-Mariner in disguise. Namor told the humans that their pollution was harming the ocean and then used radioactive waste to mutate a normal octopus into a monster that attacked the audience. While Mister Fantastic took care of the sea monster Thing, Human Torch, and Invisible Woman fought Namor. However, Namor proved to be an excellent fighter and was able to defeat Thing and Mister Fantastic. As Namor ran up to Invisible Woman he was captivated by her beauty. However, the Fantastic Four weare able to drive him back into the ocean. As Namor returned to Atlantis, Krang, a captain in his Atlantian military, told Namor that his troops were ready to invade the surface and attack the "air breathers." However, Namor refused and ordered Krang to leave his chambers. Remembering the Invisible Woman, Namor went to the surface and abducted her and brought her to Atlantis. Namor then told Invisible Woman that he wanted her to stay in Atlantis to be his bride. Invisible Woman replied that she was married to Reed Richards. However, Sub-Mariner forced Invisible Woman to stay by saying that unless she stayed with him he would order his Atlantean army to lay waste to the surface world. Sometime later Namor told the Invisible Woman of the pollution that the surface dwellers are causing which is harming his home of Atlantis aswell as the surface world. Invisible Woman then proposed that their people work together to solve the problem. However, at that moment Thing, Human Torch, and Mister Fantastic arrived in Atlantis to rescue Sue. After a brief battle with the Fantastic Four, Namor returned to Sue only to discover that she had been bound by chains. As Namor untied Sue he was approached by Lady Dorma, his former royal adviser, who told him that General Krang was had taken every troop to invade and defeat the surface dwellers. Namor replied that he authorized no such attack. However, Dorma informed Namor that Krang was now in command. =Battle with Krang = As Mister Fantastic, Thing, and Human Torch cought up with Invisible Woman she told them of Krang's plan to attack the surface. Namor was able to get away and make it to shore where he attempted to convince Krang to stop his attack to no avail. As the Fantastic Four spotted Namor they went up to him. Namor told them of what Krang was doing and that he would help them defeat the Atlantean traitor. During Namor's battle with Krang, Mister Fantastic discovered a way to dry out the Atlantean's bodies which forced them to retreat into the ocean. However, Human Torch was able to capture Krang and brought him to prison. Namor then returned to Atlantis to restore order to his kingdom. Second encounter =Fighting the Fantastic Four = As the surface world began to pollute the sea, Namor took it upon himself to save his ocean and his people. This led to a confrontation with the Fantastic Four who fought Namor in the depths of the sea. As Namor began to lose his fight he called a giant sea monster for help. Namor and the sea monster were apparently defeated by the Fantastic Four. Joining the Avengers Later on Namor joined the Avengers but left the team for unknown reasons. Working with the Avengers When Ant-Man learned that recent seismic activity that was devastating the surface was coming from atlantis the Avengers suspected that Namor was the cause of the earthquakes. However, when the Avengers went to Atlantis they discovered from Namor that the quakes had also devastated much of Atlantis. Namor then had his guards take the avengers prisoner and lock them away. Little did Namor know the quakes were actually being created by an Atlantean criminal called Attuma. Attuma's plan was to make it look like Namor was unable to save them from the quakes that the citizens of Atlantis would rise up and depose Namor of his royal title giving Attuma the chance to seize the throne and "save Atlantis" from the quakes. After Attuma caused another quake the prison was destroyed which freed the Avengers. As the Avengers found Namor he attacked them believing that what happened was the Avengers fault. However, Scarlet Witch was able to convince Namor that the quakes were not their doing. Namor and the Avengers then decided to work together to find the source of the quakes. Upon discovering where the quakes were originating Namor and the Avengers went to investigate. Namor then found a barbarian dagger and learned that Attuma must be involved in creating the quakes. Namor and the Avengers were then attacked by Attuma's forces. However, Namor and the Avengers were able to defeat the barbarians and discover where Attuma was. When Namor found Attuma the two of them began to fight. However, Namor was able to knock Attuma into the controls of the machine that was causing the quakes which electrocuted Attuma causing his to pass out. The damage to the machine caused it to build up energy to create another earthquake big enough to destroy Atlantis. As fast as he could Namor swam toward the machine and with the help of the Avengers was able to knock the machine over and destroy it. With Attuma defeated Namor bid the Avengers farewell and returned to Atlantis to help rebuild his city. Powers Namor can swim at extremely fast speeds. Namor has super strength. Namor is able to breath under water. Tiny wings on his ankles alow Namor to fly. Namor can communicate with and control sea life. In the comics Namor's mother was Princess Fen of Atlantis, and his father an American sea captain, Leonard McKenzie. Emperor Thakorr of Atlantis sent Fen to spy on Leonard and his crew. However, Fen fell in love with Leonard and did not return to Atlantis. Emperor Thakorr believed that his daughter had been captured and sent Atlantean warriors to to the ship. The Atlantean warriors killed Leonard and returned Fen to Atlantis. Fen eventually learned that she was pregnant with Leonard's child and later gave birth to a baby boy that she named Namor McKenzie. When Namor grew up he became the leader of Atlantis. When World War II broke out Namor, the Sub-Mariner joined a group of heroes that consisted of Captain America, Bucky, the original Human Torch, and Toro. They called the team the Invaders. At the end of the war Namor lost his memory and began living as a homeless man in New York City. Namor eventually regained his memory and became enraged when he learned that Atlantis had been destroyed by nuclear testing. Namor vowed revenge on the surface world but his attack was stopped by the Fantastic Four. Namor later discovered that his people were alive and married Dorma who was one of his royal advisers. Namor later joined the teams the Avengers and the Defenders. Appearances 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *The Origin of the Fantastic Four, Part One *Incursion of the Skrulls (Mentioned only) *Now Comes the Sub-Mariner *Mole Man (Mentioned only) 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Hydro-Man (Mentioned only) 'Avengers: United They Stand' *Avengers Assemble, Part I (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers mansion) *To Rule Atlantis Trivia *Namor was voiced by two different actors in the Marvel Animated Universe. :*Namor was voiced by James Warwick in Fantastic Four: The Animated Series. :*Namor was voiced by Raoul Trujillo in Avengers: United They Stand. *Although unconfirmed in Spider-Man: The Animated Series it is possible that Namor was a member of the Defenders. *Namor's cousin, Namorita Prentiss, made a brief cameo in Doomsday, the final episode of Fantastic Four: The Animated Series. *Namor was planned to appear in a Daredevil cartoon that Fox Kids was going to produce. However, the series ended up never being made. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Earth-92131 characters